Mine
by TigersBloodMagik
Summary: Vegeta's got what Goku's craving. Will he share? Preveiw:Its just not fair Goku thought as he sat pouting, staring at the object of his desire. That delicious morsel was being teasingly licked in front of him as Vegeita continued to show off. GxV oneshot


It's me! Your friendly neighborhood…err writer, hehe. Well for some odd reason today I've been having a weird urge to write about my favorite little prince. And well, I did…Ha imagine that I wrote and spell checked and entire story in just one day. That's a new record for me. Sure I should have been studying for a test, but let's face it, ya'll will enjoy this much better than me grumbling in the corner studying the principles of water coagulation, filtration and sedimentation huh? Yea, I thought so. Well I hope you enjoy, just a fun little one shot with my two favorite Saiyajins. Remember, I work for comments. -Shakes her little tin cup-

Warning: Meh, a little grabbing but nothing too risqué. A lill Yaio, a lill fluffy, it's all in fun.

Disclaimer: -Pulls out a thick slab of papers and puts on her reading glasses- Ok here we go. I, TBM, do not own or in any other way…yada yada yada…-flips through a bunch of legal documents- Property of Akira Toriyama blah blah blah…would like groping right to Vegeita someday…-sighs and looks up from the mountain of papers- Obviously I don't even own a concentration level capable of doing this disclaimer so don't sue.

* * *

It was just not fair Goku thought as he sat pouting, staring at the object of his desire. That delicious morsel was being teasingly licked in front of him as Vegeita continued to show off. For so long he'd been dreaming about that very thing and Vegeita knew it too. It just wasn't fair. So delectable, so intoxicating, so scintillating, so…

"Chocolately…" Goku wiped the drool from his mouth and inched closer to the Saiyajin prince like a pup just begging for someone to drop something.

"Gah, must you really watch me while I eat Baka?" Vegeita grumbled pretending to be annoyed whilst he flicked his tongue over the chocolate coated candy held delicately between his fingers. In truth he had known full well that Goku had been searching for this particular candy all over town, and that he himself had happened to find the last two bars. One was safely hidden to surprise the big oaf with later while he kept this one to carry out his torture of the younger Saiyajin.

"Mmmm…oohhmmm…"Vegeita was laying it on thick now lapping the chocolate along the length of the candy bar before suckling on the tip of it suggestively.

"Geitaaaa…" Goku whined trying to scoot closer only to have the older Saiyajin hold him back with and outstretched foot.

"Na-uh. This is mine." The prince insisted continuing his teasingly assault on the candy, tail thumping lightly on the carpet beneath him.

"B-b-but.." Goku wasn't sure what was worse, the fact that his favorite candy was slowly being devoured right in front of him or the suggestive way his devilish lover was doing it.

"Nope, I asked you if you wanted to go to the store with me…"

"But-"

"And what did you say?"

"No but-"

"And why not?"

Goku sighed and shrugged his shoulders realizing the proud prince wasn't going to let him live down not going into town with him. "Because Scooby-Doo was on." He admitted defeated.

"Exactly, and who ended up getting stuck in traffic alone while the bumbling police took their sweet time clearing that traffic accident caused by some bimbo who swerved trying to miss hitting a paper cup? An accident, I might add, I wouldn't have had to deal with if someone weren't so uptight about letting humans see us fly around. Hell I could have cleared the road with one shot!"

"In all fairness if we had went after Scooby we would have missed it."

Vegeita threw Goku a dark glare making the younger wince.

"And who had to stand in the only line open at 11 o'clock at night all by himself at the grocery store for half an hour while that stupid ninjin clerk took his sweet time flirting with the onna in front of me just to get this candy?"

"I'm really proud of you for not blowing the store up."

"Hmph."

Goku inched closer still despite the threatening growls coming from his mate until he was straddling his leg which was still trying to push him away, only succeeding in rubbing some of his more sensitive parts. Goku closed his eyes and smiled ignoring the peevish look Vegeita was giving him. The closer he got the more the prince squirmed giving Goku no incentive to stop despite the tight grip the other now had on one of his arms.

"Mmm 'Geita, you smell sooo good."

"Hmph, you'd say anything to get this candy wouldn't you." Vegeita scoffed eyeing the larger male suspiciously.

"Naa, you smell even better then the candy."

Goku leaned in close and buried his face in the crook of Vegeita's neck before the stubborn prince could react. His tongue snaked out tasting the salty skin beneath it finding all of the other Saiyajin's weak spots leaving him unable to protest. He nipped and kissed the receptive skin purring when he felt the small goose bump spring to its surface from his lavish touches. He trailed his tongue up along his neck flicking the tip of it against his ear lobe making the smaller Saiyajin below him moan with pleasure.

"Mine?" In one fell swoop Goku took advantage of Vegeita's dazed state and snatched the last bite of the candy bar from his fingers popping it in his mouth chewing vigorously before the soon to be angry prince could take it from him.

"But-how….You!" Vegeita pulled himself together enough to form a half heart glare at the younger Saiyajin.

"Hehe guess it's too late now, I got the last bite." Goku smiled sheepishly with his signature hand behind the head pose.

"I don't think so."

"B-but..Vegeita…"

No sooner had the words left his mouth then did a small body hurl itself on top of his pinning him down despite it's lesser mass. Vegeita's mouth assaulted the others with brutishly hungry kisses, his tongue pushing its way into his mouth roughly plundering every inch of the cavity. Eager fingers dug into his back as he was wrapped in the prince's vengeful hug, the cloth under the digits ripping as easily as crepe paper. Vegeita abruptly pulled back looking down on the captive man with a wicked smirk.

"Oh I plan on getting it back Baka, even if I have to lick and suck every orifice of yours to get it."

The very thought of that suggestion sent shivers running up and down Goku's spine. He had never seen Vegeita this feisty before. On the battle field sure, but in bed he was always so submissive, so tender and, well, no one would call Saiyajin's mating rituals gentle, but it was always him in control of the situation not the other way around. This Vegeita was exciting…if not just a little bit scary because he still wasn't sure if he might be extra rough to get his pound of flesh from him for eating the candy.

"Now get us to bed so I can finish eating my candy." Vegeita purred slipping a hand down Goku's pants fingering the throbbing organ there.

Wide eyed Goku complied popping the two off, eager to find out just how good Vegeita really was at 'eating candy'.


End file.
